Various types of sump pump on/off switch units are known. One such configuration has been disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,307,538, entitled Pump Connector System which issued Dec. 11, 2007 and which is assigned to the assignee hereof and incorporated by reference.
While known switches have been effective control elements, they operate in difficult environments and are subject to arcing as well as electrically induced contact erosion where relays are used to switch turn-on/turn-off motor currents. The noted operating conditions can lead to shortened lifetimes and switch failures.
There is thus a continuing need for improved pump on/off switch units.